Jokers of Prideland
by Kamen Rider Cross
Summary: The alternate to Jokers of Kung Fu. The brothers instead goes to the world of Lion King. Adam and Kenzaki will be adopted by the royal family and Nala will not fall for Simba but she will fall for Adam. Nala x OC. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**A/N: The first chapter of the alternate is here everybody! I would like to say thank you for reading my stories I've made so far and I hope you'll continue reading more of my stories soon. In this chapter, everything takes place before the beginning of the first movie about a one week before it. The Jokers will land in the Pridelands like the title and you will figure out the rest later. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you don't know in this story. Reminder: The Jokers will arrive as lion cubs.**

The sun had rose from the horizon and the animals are already starting their daily routine.

The impalas, zebras, rhinos and elephants were all happily eating away the grass. The wildebeests were running away from the cheetahs. Giraffes were eating the leaves of the trees and the Antelope were all at the waterhole drinking.

At Pride Rock, the lions were just waking up.

Mufasa yawned as he stretched and stood up. He looked down to see his mate, Sarabi, still asleep. He nuzzled her as he walked out of the royal den and was greeted by the warm day.

Mufasa sighed as Zazu flew down."Good morning, sire!" said Zazu. Mufasa smiled and replied,"Good morning, Zazu. Any news for me to know today?" Zazu nodded and said,"The cheetahs are chasing the wildebeests again, the hippos and crocodiles seem to be asleep today and Rafiki wants to see you as soon as possible, sire." Mufasa nodded and said,"That will be all, Zazu. You can take the day off now." The hornbill bowed and took off.

Mufasa walked down the ramp of Pride Rock and made his way to Rafiki's baobab tree.

Upon reaching the baobab tree, Mufasa shouts,"Rafiki! You wanted to see me?" No response was heard. Mufasa waited for a few minutes and thought _Maybe his not here. _Mufasa turned and saw the mandrill looking right at him, Mufasa yelped in surprise and fell back. Rafiki laughed and said,"You should be more careful, Mufasa." Rafiki helped the lion up and said,"I called you here because the great kings have made a prediction." Mufasa was wide eyed and asks,"What kind of prediction?" Rafiki smiled and said,"Mufasa, two cubs will soon arrive in the Pridelands in rocks that fall from the sky and one of them has the wisdom of all the kings including you and he has control over fire, lightning and something we never have in the Pridelands. Those two cubs will also have the skills of most successful lioness and they can take down a wildebeest by themselves without any kind of help." Mufasa asks,"And why is this two cubs special that the great kings have to make that prediction?" Rafiki replied,"It's because you will be adopting them, your entire pride will like them when they soon see them and you will as well." Mufasa stared at him in disbelief and said,"There's no way I'm adopting two cubs when Sarabi is already having a cub." Rafiki laughed and said,"Sarabi will insist you to adopt them because she is the first one to see them." Mufasa sighed and left.

Sarabi had woken up and walked out of the royal den.

She was greeted by the lionesses as she walked past them and sat next to Sarafina. Sarafina smiled and said,"Hey Sarabi!" Sarabi smiled and replied,"Hey Sarafina." Sarafina sighed and said,"Simba's bothering you?" Sarabi stared at her friend and asks,"How did you know?" Sarafina giggled and said,"I can tell from your face that Simba is kicking you nonstop." Sarabi smiled and asks,"How's Nala?" At that exact moment, Sarafina groaned and said,"She's kicking." The two laughed and chatted.

The two lionesses chatted happily until Mufasa arrived. Sarabi noticed the worried expression on his face and asks,"What's bothering you?" Mufasa nuzzled her and said,"Rafiki told me that two cubs will come to the Pridelands in rocks that fell from the sky..." The two lionesses gasped and Mufasa continued,"...Rafiki said that you will insist me in adopting them and one of them will be the next king after me." Sarabi asks,"What about Simba?" Mufasa smiled and said,"He will have two brothers to play with. I just have a feeling one of the cubs is going to be a better king than our own son will be and both the cubs are skilled hunters according to Rafiki."

At that point, they all saw a flash and they looked back and saw two meteorites falling from the sky. Mufasa said,"That must be them. Sarabi, bring a few lionesses with you and find them." Sarabi nodded and she got up and Sarafina followed her. They had gotten two more lionesses to follow them and they set off to the crash site.

**With the Jokers,**

Kenzaki and Adam stumbled out of the meteorites and Adam said,"Ouch, rough landing huh Kenzaki?" The two were in their Joker forms when they came out.

They took out their spirit card and they both got a shock.

Both their spirit cards were no longer depicting humans but lions.

Adam exclaimed,"What happened to them?!" Kenzaki replied,"They must have changed when we entered the atmosphere of this world."

They slide their new spirit cards through their rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** They both were engulfed in statics and they both appeared as lion cubs.

Kenzaki laughed and said,"You look like a cute kitty cat!" Adam frowned and said,"You look like one too!"

Both their stomachs soon growled and Adam suggested,"Let's find something to eat." They both walked away from the meteorites.

They walked for minutes until they found a lone wildebeest eating away at the grass. Kenzaki smirked and said,"That wildebeest has no idea of us." Adam then said,"Before we strike, we should come up with names in case we get caught." Kenzaki had decided to be called Nature and Adam decided to be called Element.

They stalked the wildebeest quietly as it leaves.

**A/N: The first chapter is done! Please review and criticism is allowed. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: Hey people! The second chapter is here! I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, the brothers will have to pass a test to prove they can be accepted. Will they pass or fail? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else in this story that you do not know. Reminder: Kenzaki and Adam names are the same as Jokers of Kung Fu, they will be called Nature and Element but this time, Nature's eyes are forest green and Element is flaming red.**

**With Sarabi and the other lionesses,**

Sarabi was leading the others to the crash site.

Sarafina walked up to her side and asks,"Do you think the cubs will be cute?" Sarabi asks,"Why do you care?" Sarafina replied,"Mufasa said you will insist him to adopt the two cubs remember." The two giggled and they continued their walk.

They reached the crash site and found no sign of the cubs until a lioness said,"I found tracks!" The lionesses gathered and Sarafina said,"Those must be the tracks of the cubs." They followed the tracks and soon found wildebeest tracks as well.

Sarabi said,"They must have stalked the wildebeest." They all continued to follow the tracks until they found the wildebeest eating more grass.

The four lionesses got down and one lioness asks,"Do you think the cubs are here?" Sarabi looked around and saw two small figures in the grass next to the wildebeest and said,"I think I see them hidden next to the wildebeest."

The lionesses looked at the wildebeest and then they saw the grass beside it moved a little.

A cub soon jumped on the wildebeest while another bit its leg. The cub on the wildebeest climbed onto its back and bit its neck. The lionesses stared in amazement as they saw the wildebeest fell and the cubs feasted on it.

Sarafina whispered,"Did you see how fast they took down the wildebeest?!" The others nodded as Sarabi said,"They are definitely cute. Mufasa was right about me insisting him to adopt them because I just want to hug them!"

The lionesses got up and the cubs looked at them in shock and anger and one demanded,"Who are you?!"

Sarafina asks,"Where are your parents?"

The other cub's ears dropped and said,"They died." Sarabi patted the cub and said,"It's okay, we won't hurt you two. We just want to take you back to our pride." Sarafina grabbed the one that was eating while Sarabi took the one that she patted.

Sarabi asks,"You two must be very skillful that you two are able to take down the wildebeest by yourselves within a few seconds." The one on Sarafina said,"That's because our team work is the best compared to any other!" Sarabi giggled and said,"The rest of the lionesses will have to learn from you two."

Once they reached Pride Rock, Mufasa and Rafiki were waiting for them at the ramp with the other lionesses.

The lionesses soon crowded the cubs as soon as they were put down and they were all complimenting on how cute they are.

Sarabi walked up to Mufasa and said,"They do have skills of a lioness, they just took down a wildebeest themselves within a few seconds and their parents are dead." She then nuzzled Mufasa and said,"I do insist on adopting them as well." Mufasa smiled and said,"They first have to pass my test of being in this family."

The lionesses made way for Mufasa and he said,"The lionesses all want you here. I will let you live here if you past my test." The cubs nodded and Mufasa said,"The test is to defeat me in a one on one each." The cubs smirked and said in unison,"We accept that challenge." Mufasa smiled and said,"I like your attitudes. What are your names?" The cub Sarafina was carrying said,"My name is Nature." The other cub said,"My name is Element."

Nature was up first against Mufasa.

Mufasa crouched and pounced at Nature, Nature smirked and sprinted under him. Mufasa was impressed by his speed and he used his paw to swipe him but Nature dodged it and jumped on his face and kicked him. Mufasa fell and Nature stood on his belly to prove he has won. Mufasa looked at the cub in amazement and said,"You have proven yourself and now your brother has to prove himself."

Element stood still as Mufasa crouched and pounced. Element smirked as he exhaled fire that shocked everyone, Mufasa avoided the fire but was trapped as Element blew a blizzard at him. Mufasa's feet were all frozen. Element smiled and said,"You can't move and I win." Nature walked up and the brothers did a bro-fist. Element burned the fire and Mufasa's legs were unfrozen.

Mufasa smiled at the two and said,"Welcome to the royal family, kids."The lionesses all cheered as Sarabi nuzzled the brothers and said,"You two will be expecting a baby brother soon." The brothers smiled and nuzzled Sarabi and Mufasa. They climbed onto Sarabi's back and Element said,"It's good to have a family again." Nature nodded as he yawns, the lionesses heard the yawn and said in unison,"Aw!" Mufasa chuckled and turned to see Rafiki smiling and he said,"You're right Rafiki. The future king is special."

Sarabi placed the brothers in the royal den as she laid down next to them and said,"You two will be great princes." She licked the brothers and Nature asks,"When will royalty lessons start?" Sarabi laughed and said,"When your brother is born." The sun was now setting down and the lions all went into the den.

They all cooed the brothers as they went to sleep and Mufasa placed Element on his back and said,"You will be a great king one day, Element." Element yawned and asks,"What about your real son?" Mufasa chuckled and said,"He will have two brothers that he will have fun playing with." Element smiled as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**A/N: The Jokers are in the family! Now how will Scar feel? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with the third chapter and I hope you are still enjoying it. In this chapter, Mufasa takes Element and Nature to patrol the borders and he will soon know their secret when they get ambush by hyenas. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY VERSION of the Lion King movies.**

Element yawned as he stretched himself on Mufasa's back.

He looked down and saw Nature sleeping next to Sarabi. He walked to him and whispers,"Hey, Nature." Nature stretched as he woke up and said,"Let's wake Mufasa up." They nudged Mufasa and he said,"I will be up soon. Go back to sleep." He yawned as he went into a deep sleep. Nature groaned silently and whispers,"I think all everyone here is just like Kintaros." Element chuckled and nodded as they sat down and waited for their adoptive father to wake up.

After waiting for half an hour, Mufasa finally yawned as he got up. He looked down at the brothers and smiled before he said,"I see you two have patience." The two smiled back and said,"We're ready to help you Mufasa." Mufasa chuckled and said,"I am your father now, you can just call me dad." The two nodded as they climbed up to his back and they went out of the den. They were greeted by the sunlight and they sat at the Summit.

They watched as the sun rose from the horizon and Mufasa said,"Look. Everything the light touches, is our kingdom." The brothers stared at the Pridelands in awe and Element asks,"All this will be ours?" Mufasa sighed and said,"Only one of you will have it." The brothers smiled and Element said,"We don't mind if any of us will be king, at least we can still stay and that's all it matters to us." Mufasa smiled and said,"You sure have wisdom, Element." Nature noticed a dark part and asks,"What about that dark part?" Mufasa frowned and said,"That's beyond our borders, you must never go there you two." The brothers nodded and Mufasa picked them up and headed down.

They arrived at a grassy area and Mufasa said,"Everything you see exist together, a delicate balance. When one of you two becomes a king, you must understand that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping Antelope. We are all connected in the great circle of life." The brothers marveled at the scenery before them before Zazu came and said,"Good morning, sire!"

Mufasa smiled and said,"Good morning, Zazu." The hornbill noticed the two cubs and asks,"Who are these cubs, sire?" Mufasa smiled and said,"These cubs are my adoptive sons and I'm teaching them about duties of being a king." The brothers walked up and said in unison,"Good morning, Zazu." The hornbill smiled and bowed before he said,"Good morning to you too, princes." Mufasa smiled and said,"I can tell you three will get along just find."

Zazu then said,"Sire, I have news for you and it's horrible one." Mufasa sternly asks,"What kind of news?" Zazu said,"Hyenas hunting the zebras." Mufasa growled and said,"Zazu, take the cubs home. I'll deal with the hyenas." He sprinted off to the zebras's location and Nature said,"I feel like we need to follow him." Zazu said,"No your not prince. He has given me orders to bring you back and that's what I will be doing."

At that point, three hyenas jumped out and said,"Well, well, well. Looks like we have three meals." Element smirked and said,"You just messed with the wrong cubs." Zazu was scared as a hyena tried to grab him but was rammed by Nature and he said,"Zazu! Find someplace you can hide, we'll take care of this hyenas." Zazu did as he said and hid behind a rock.

Zazu peeked out to see what the brothers will do and he got a shock of his life as Nature was glowing green and Element was struck by a lightning bolt that came out of nowhere, fire and air covered his front paws and snow covered his hind legs.

The brothers soon turned into their Joker forms and the hyenas gasped in shock and Zazu was wide eyed as Element said,"Let's get this party started."

Element's antennae sparked and a lightning bolt shot out at one of the hyenas while Nature shot out a tentacle from his mouth and dragged the hyena to him before he bit the hyena's neck.

The last hyena was now cowering in fear and Element said,"Try to attack us again, we will enjoy torturing your pitiful life." The hyena ran away as fast as his legs could carry him.

Zazu came out of the rock and the brothers slide their spirit card through the rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** They were engulfed in statics and then became cubs again. Nature then whispered,"All we need now is a few more times before we will permanently be lions instead of humans." Zazu flew in front of them and asks,"What are you two?" The brothers gulped and said,"We will have to wait for Mufasa to come back first." Mufasa showed up and said,"Oh, I am already here and I saw what you did."

The brothers sighed and Nature said,"We are not from this world..." Mufasa said,"I already know that since you two came from the rocks yesterday. What are you two?" Element said,"We are Joker Undeads. Before we came to this world, we were in our own separate worlds fighting for our species with the other Undeads. Nature wasn't an Undead like now cause he was just a member of the Undead that won the battle in his world while I was the winner in mine. We both soon met when our worlds were destroyed and we became brothers after getting to know each other and then we came to this world to start over peacefully. We do not mean any harm to innocence but we can be rough when we face those who doesn't care about others and kills others." Mufasa was then smiling and said,"If you two don't mean any harm to innocent animals, you are still in the family and we could use some protection from a future king as well."

The brothers smiled and Zazu said,"King Mufasa is right, we will get along quite well and I hope the soon to be born prince are like both of you." The brothers hugged Zazu and Nature said,"We are glad to have you as our friend." Zazu returned the hug and they all headed back to Pride Rock.

Upon reaching Pride Rock, Sarabi picked up Element and asks,"How was patrolling?" Mufasa whispered,"We need you to see something in the den now." Sarabi nodded and the family went into the den.

Mufasa said,"Sarabi, our adoptive sons are not just cubs, they are also warriors that stand on their hind legs and have incredible skills in fights." Sarabi was confused but gasped in shock as the brothers turned into their Joker forms and she asks,"What are you two?" The brothers explained their story to her.

When they finished, Sarabi smiled and said,"Even if you two are aliens, we will still be happy you two are our sons." The four shared a group hug.

**At the Elephant Graveyard,**

The hyena that ran away came back to the graveyard and stopped at a elephant skull.

He breathed heavily as he heard a female voice asks,"What's the matter Banzai?" Banzai stopped his heavy breathing and looked up to see his friend, Shenzi walking up to him. He said,"Two lion cubs turned into freaks and killed the two hyenas that were with me in just a few seconds and I had no choice but to run away."

They then heard a maniac laughter and they turned to see Ed sticking his tongue out.

Banzai growled and said,"It's not funny Ed."

A pair of green eyes was seen in the skull's mouth area and a lion with a dark mane and a scar across his right eye came out and asks,"Two lion cubs you say? How do they look like?" Banzai replied,"Both look like normal cubs but one had green eyes like yours, Scar while the other had red eyes." Scar rubbed his chin and said,"I will go back and find them."

Scar left the graveyard and headed back to Pride Rock and said to himself,"I will find out who those cubs are and then I'll kill them."

**A/N: Scar is after is adoptive nephews and will he kill them or will he make the hyenas do it? Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 4 and I hope you're still enjoying this. In this chapter, Mufasa and Sarabi will introduce the brothers to Scar but won't tell him about them being Jokers because they have a bad feeling if they did. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: There will be not enemies from the eras for this story and this is MY OWN VERSION of the movies**

Element and Nature both woke up an hour before the sun rose and they were waiting for their adoptive parents to wake up.

They waited for a long time before they finally heard Mufasa yawned and they stood up. Mufasa turned and saw the brothers standing up and ready for the day. He smiled as he picked up the brothers and carefully placed them on his back before they headed out to do their daily patrol.

The three headed down the ramp and walked into the the sunlight that was created by the rising sun.

They walked past the antelopes, zebras and wildebeest before Zazu came and gave the morning report,"Monkeys are hopping around in the trees again, the crocodiles are snapping away at intruders as usual, the hippos are still sleeping, elephants and rhinos are getting along quite fine lately and flamingos are all happy about their chicks being born." Mufasa nodded and the brothers than greeted the hornbill and Zazu bowed.

Zazu got on Element's back as the four patrolled the Pridelands.

**Back at Pride Rock,**

Sarabi had just woken up and she made her way out of the den.

She found Sarafina sitting at a rock and she made her way to a rock beside her and sat on it.

Sarabi asks,"What are you thinking Sarafina?" Sarafina looked at Sarabi and said,"I was thinking that when Nala is born, Element, Nature and Simba should have a play date with her." Sarabi smiled and said,"That sounds like a wonderful idea! I'm sure they will agree to it." Sarafina smiled at her friend and asks,"And what if she falls in love with one of them?" Sarabi smiled and said,"Then we will betroth them." They agreed to that and they chatted again.

**With Mufasa, the brothers and Zazu,**

The four were halfway back to Pride Rock when Nature's stomach rumbled and he chuckled nervously before saying,"Guess walking made me hungry." Mufasa smiled and said,"There's a antelope nearby, I get it for you two." Element stopped him and said,"Nature and I are skillful hunters, we can get it down faster." The brothers crept towards the antelope while Mufasa and Zazu observed them.

Nature and Element crept behind the antelope. Nature pounced on the antelope while Element froze its legs, the antelope made hopeless attempts to free itself and Nature bit its neck. After a few seconds, the antelope fell as soon as Element melted the ice with fire.

Mufasa walked up to them and said,"Impressive kill you two just did. Fast and simple." The three had there fill and Mufasa placed the carcass on his back and they made their way back to Pride Rock.

When they reached Pride Rock, lionesses crowded the three and one asks,"How did you kill this antelope?" Mufasa smiled and said,"Nature and Element killed the antelope in a fast and simple way." Mufasa placed the carcass on the ground and the lionesses teared off the meat.

Sarabi soon came and they all had another family group hug and Sarabi said,"Element, Nature, would you two like to have a play date with Sarafina's soon to be born daughter when your brother is born?" The brothers smiled and said,"We would be happy to have a play date." Sarabi smiled and nuzzled them.

Mufasa soon remembered about Scar and said,"How would you like to meet your uncle?" The brothers nodded. Mufasa then said,"We will visit him but do not show him that you two are Undeads." Nature raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why not?" Sarabi agreed with Mufasa and he said,"I have a bad feeling that if you show him you both are Undeads, he will try and kill you two." Element nodded and said,"We promise not to tell him." Mufasa smiled and took the cubs with him to the cave below Pride rock.

They soon arrived at the cave and they found Scar toying with a field mouse.

Mufasa said,"Scar! Come and see your adoptive nephews." Scar grunted as he turns and his eyes widen when he saw them. Scar thought _So the cubs that killed the hyenas are my adoptive nephews?! _Element walked over to Scar and said,"How are you doing uncle Scar?" Scar put on a weak smile and replied,"I'm doing fine my dear nephew." He patted Element's head and walked over to Nature to pat his head as well. He then looked at Mufasa and then walked back into the cave.

The three went back up to Pride Rock and Nature asks,"Element, did you feel that weird feeling when Scar touched our heads?" Element replied,"If you mean the feeling that says he's evil then yes." The brothers decided to stay away from Scar as many times as they could.

They went into the royal den to get some rest so they could start a new day tomorrow.

**A/N: This chapter is done! Next chapter will be out soon. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**A/N: Hey people! The fifth story is here and I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, Simba finally arrives. I do not own Kamen Rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of the movies.**

It has been a week since the brothers have joined the family and now the brothers have settled down nicely in Pride Rock and avoided Scar every time they see him.

On a perfect morning, a hour before the sun rose from the horizon, Element and Nature woke up and saw their mother groaning in agony. They woke up their father and he told them to go out to get Rafiki.

The brothers did as he said and sprinted out of the den to the baobab tree.

It took them a minutes to reach the tree and Nature yelled,"Rafiki! Are you here?" Rafiki jumped down from the tree and asks,"What is it that I can do for you?" Element said,"Sarabi's giving birth to Simba right now!" Rafiki's eyes widen as he picked up his staff and followed the brothers back to Pride Rock.

The cubs and Rafiki arrived on time to see Sarabi holding Simba in her paws.

The lionesses made way for the brothers and Rafiki so they can walk to Sarabi.

Mufasa hugged Rafiki and said,"It's good to see you here Rafiki." Rafiki hugged Mufasa and said,"It's good to be here again and to see the young prince already born. You must be proud." Mufasa nodded and said,"You could have never been here if the brothers weren't around." He placed the brothers next to Sarabi and Simba opened his eyes to see his brothers looking at him. Simba smiled and placed his paws on both the brothers's noses. Sarabi placed Simba next to the brothers, Simba laughed as he climbed onto Element's back.

The entire den was soon filled with Simba's laughter and they all soon got out to find every single animal except Scar outside of Pride Rock. Rafiki cracked opened a coconut and placed a stroke of coconut juice on Simba's head and sprinkled sand on him. Mufasa and Sarabi nuzzled each other as Rafiki carried Simba to the edge of the Summit.

Rafiki then raised Simba high up and all the animals cheered. A ray of sun came down on Simba and more rays of sun came down everywhere else. The animals then knelt down and the brothers sniffed the air and covered their noses and Mufasa asks,"What's the matter?" Nature responded,"It's as if one of the animals down there had fart and I'm sure this smell could make all the animals faint." Element nodded and Mufasa chuckled.

Mufasa then walked up to the edge and gave a roar that made all the animals stood still in silent.

Rafiki went back and placed Simba next to the brothers. Simba crawled up Element's back and fell asleep while Mufasa addressed the animals. The lionesses congratulated Sarabi and cooed the brothers again.

When Mufasa was done addressing the animals, he gave a roar and the animals left.

Mufasa walked back and said,"Scar was not in the crowd or up here with the lionesses and you two. Looks like we need to find him." The brothers climbed onto Mufasa's back and Zazu went to find Scar.

In the cave below, Scar was toying with a field mouse and was about to eat it when Zazu came in and said,"Didn't your mother tell you not to play with your food?" Scar puts the mouse down and asks,"What do you want Zazu?" Zazu replied,"I'm here to inform you that King Mufasa and princes Element and Nature are on their way, so you better have a good reason why you didn't come for the ceremony." The mouse ran away and Scar said,"Zazu, you just made me lose my lunch." Zazu said,"Oh, you'll lose more then your lunch when the king and princes get here." Scar smiled wickedly and ate Zazu. Mufasa then said,"Scar! Drop him." Zazu's mouth came out and said,"Impeccable timing, sire." scar spat Zazu out and said,"Well if it isn't my big brother and my little nephews." Mufasa said,"Sarabi, the brothers and I didn't see you at Simba's ceremony today." Scar gasped and said,"That was today..." He scratched the wall and continued,"...must have slipped my mind." Nature mentally snorted and asks,"Why were you not there to see Simba?" Scar growled and said,"That fur ball won't get anything from me at all." Mufasa then said,"That fur ball is my son and your nephew, you better respect him." Scar turned and left, Mufasa growled and said,"Don't turn your back on me Scar!" Scar looked back and said,"Oh no brother, it is you who shouldn't turn your back on me." Mufasa snapped and said,"It that a challenge?!" Scar replied,"Oh no Mufasa, when it comes to strength, I'm at the bottom of the gene pool." Scar left the cave and Zazu said,"Sire, if I might say, he will make a handsome punching dummy." Mufasa and the brothers laughed as they all headed back up to Pride Rock.

They reached the top and Element placed Simba on his back and Simba toyed with his ears. Sarabi giggled at the two and said to Mufasa,"Element and Simba are going to be close to each other for sure." Mufasa nodded and said,"Nature will also be close to him." They saw Nature nuzzling Simba and Simba laughed.

Soon, the sun set and the royal family settled down with Mufasa and Sarabi sleeping next to each other and the brothers sleeping with Simba in between them.

**A/N: Simba is finally born and already has a close brotherhood relation with his brothers. In the next chapter, I will skip to the part where Simba and Nala can finally talk and the play date will be the main focus. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with chapter 6. In this chapter, the brothers and Simba have their first play date with Nala. Will Sarafina's and Sarabi's plan to betroth Nala and one of the three princes work? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2.**

It has been a week after the birth of Simba and it was followed by the birth of Nala during the next day. The two cubs are now able to walk and talk, Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina are all anxious about the result of the play date since the three princes haven't met

The sun were soon rising and the brothers and Simba were already awake. Simba placed his paw on Element and asks,"Hey bro, you nervous?" Element smiled and replied,"I won't be. How 'bout you?" Simba gave a wide smile and said,"No way I will be nervous!" Nature yawned and said,"Let's just hope mom and dad wake up before I fall asleep again." They laughed and Mufasa yawned and said,"I see you three are excited about the play date." They nodded and Mufasa laughed.

When Sarabi woke up, she asks,"You three know where to meet Nala right?" The three nodded and Element said,"At the waterhole." Sarabi smiled and licked all three of them before they went off. Mufasa then whispered,"We are going to see how it goes right?" Sarabi nodded and said,"Sarafina will meet us at the hiding spot as well." The two nuzzled each other before walking out.

Sarafina was woken up by Nala and she asks,"Nervous?" Nala replied,"Of course I am! I'm having a play date with the princes! I don't know if they're nice." Sarafina replied,"I'm sure they will be nice and maybe even one of them might be even nicer to you. Now go to the watering hole and wait for them." Nala nuzzled her mother before running to the waterhole. Sarafina smiled as she walked to the hideout to wait for the royal couple.

Nala had reached the waterhole and sat on rock to wait. She enjoyed watching the water sparkle while the animals all drank. She was enjoying the peacefulness until she heard cackles coming from behind, she turned around and found three hyenas walking towards her. She wanted to scream but couldn't because one of the hyena pinned her down and another said,"Looks like breakfast just arrived." Nala could tell that the hyena was a female and the one that pinned her said,"Hey Shenzi, let's quickly eat her and leave." The hyenas all laughed as Nala screamed.

**A few minutes ago,**

The three princes were making their way to the waterhole.

Simba suddenly stopped and clutched his stomach and said,"I need to go." Element nodded and Nature said,"You go ahead, I'll wait for Simba to finish and then we'll catch up with you." Element smiled and walked on.

Element was about to turn a corner when he heard a scream and he turned the corner and dashed to the waterhole.

Element saw a lioness cub was going to be the hyenas breakfast and he quickly pounced on the hyenas.

One of the hyenas looked at Element and froze before he quickly retreated and left the other two confused. Element smirked and said,"Looks like that hyena remembered me from our little fight a few weeks ago." Element quickly exhaled fire and the two hyenas back away, Element smirked and said,"Run away if you don't want to get burn." He exhaled fire once again and the hyenas ran away in fear.

Element turned to the scared cub and asks,"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" The cub shook her head slowly and Element said,"My name is Element, the oldest of the princes." The cub gasped and stuttered,"I-I-I am N-N-Nala." Element chuckled and said,"You don't have to be afraid Nala. I suppose you're here for our play date?" Nala nodded and Element asks,"Do you want to start or do you want to wait for my brothers?" Nala was still in fear but she said,"We could start if you like to." Element placed a paw on Nala and said,"Relax, Nala. I'm not going to hurt you." Nala breathed slowly and relaxed a bit.

Element smiled and said,"You know that you look great when you're relaxed right?" Nala blushed at the comment and Element said,"This play date just got interesting." Unknown to them, Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina were at the hideout. They saw Element scared the hyenas off and they witnessed the two cubs talking to each other.

Element and Nala laid down on the rock and chatted for a few minutes before Simba and Nature came.

Simba took a look at Nala and said,"You don't look all that great." Nala's ears fell and Element said sternly,"Simba! What did mom said about judging others by their looks?!" Element then comforted Nala while Nature gave Simba a short lecture.

Element said,"Sorry about that, Simba can be annoying at times." Nala had tears rolling down her cheeks. Element placed a paw on her and said,"Don't cry Nala. I'm here for you and I will always be." Nala placed her head on Element and said,"Promise me you won't leave me when we meet each other next time." Element nuzzled her and said,"I wouldn't dream of leaving you whenever we see each other." They shared a hug and the three parents in the hideout whispered in unison,"Aw!" Nature had finished his lecture and Simba had a frown on his face.

Simba walked up to Nala and said,"I'm sorry for what I said to you before. Can you forgive me?" Nala looked at Simba and said,"I forgive you if you promise you won't say it again." Simba groaned and said,"Fine!" Nala smiled and the four of them started playing tag.

They played for a few hours before they all gotten hungry.

Nala said,"Let's go back to Pride Rock to get something to eat." Element saw a zebra and smirked before he said,"Or, we can feast on that zebra." Nala looked at him in disbelief and asks,"Are you serious?! You're not even a full grown lion and you think you can take it down?!" Nature then said,"Element and I have taken down a wildebeest and a antelope before you and Simba were born."

The brothers crept toward the zebra. Nala and Simba watched in anticipation while the hidden parents watched in excitement as they get to see the brothers take down another prey by themselves.

Element stopped behind the zebra and Nature pounced on the zebra as Element froze its legs. The zebra tried to escape multiple times but was having problems getting his legs out of the ice and Nature bit the zebra's neck. The zebra fell to the ground as Element melted the ice. They dragged the body back to the rock and were greeted by stares of disbelief from Simba and Nala. Element smiled and said,"Eat up!" The four ate the zebra carcass peacefully until the sun was setting, They got up and left. The hidden parents quickly made their way back to Pride Rock.

The four walked for awhile until Nala said,"I'll see you three next time then." Element said,"Nature, bring Simba back to the den. I'll bring Nala back to Sarafina and then I'll head back to the den." Nature smiled smugly and said,"Whatever you say big brother." Nature nudged Simba to move while Element and Nala walked towards Nala's and Sarafina's cave.

Nala had her head on Element the entire time and Element enjoyed it. Nala gave Element a lick and said,"I'll see you next time Element." Element was surprised by the lick but said,"I'll see you next time as well Nala." He nuzzled her before he left and Nala went into the cave.

Nala walked in and found her mother smiling and asks,"How did the play date go?" Nala smiled and said,"You were right mom, prince Element was very nice and he saved me from hyenas. Prince Nature was nice and prince Simba was dreadful at first but he was nice after prince Nature gave him a lecture and then prince Element and prince Nature took down a zebra to eat when we were hungry and prince Element escorted me home." Sarafina laughed and thought _Looks like Nala and Element are perfect for each other._

Element went back into the den and found Nature and Simba sleeping while his parents were smiling at him and asks,"Your brothers were to lazy to explain how the play date went and now we're asking you." Element smiled and said,"We were half way to the waterhole when Simba needed to go badly and Nature stayed and I just continued my way to the waterhole..." Sarabi asks,"And then what happened?" Element continued,"I heard Nala screamed and I found her almost being eaten by three hyenas but I chased them away, chatted with Nala for a few minutes before Nature and Simba came. Simba judged her by her appearance and made her cried, Nature lectured him and I comforted Nala. Later, we played tag and then Nature and I took down a zebra and had it for lunch and dinner and then I escorted her home before coming back here." Mufasa and Sarabi nodded and pretended to not know anything about it and Sarabi said,"Get some sleep, Element." He nodded as he laid down next to Simba and fell asleep.

Sarabi whispered to Mufasa,"Element and Nala are perfect for each other." Mufasa nodded as they fell asleep.

**A/N: The play date is over and Nala and Element love each other but they both don't know it yet. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back with the seventh chapter this time. In this chapter, Mufasa and the brothers teach Simba about being a king and then Simba visits Scar and the same thing like the movie happened except Element and Nature are in this story. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of the Lion King 1 and 2.**

The sun saw slowly rising as Simba ran out of the den to the Summit. He looked down and then ran back to the den and shouts,"Dad! Dad! Dad!" Element woke up and said,"Dad's still sleeping, he'll wake up soon." Simba can't wait and he rocked his father.

Sarabi said,"Your son is awake." Mufasa said,"Before sun rise his your son." Simba said,"Come on dad." Simba ran back a few feet before ramming Mufasa in his face and said,"You promised!" Mufasa looked at him and said,"Okay, I'm up." Simba cheered as Mufasa yawned and got up. Nature got up and stretched before he followed Element out of the cave. Simba circled his mother leg before walking off with his father and brothers.

At the edge of the Summit, the four lions were looking at the rising sun. Mufasa then said,"Simba, what I am about to say was already heard by your brothers when I taught them. Everything the light touches is our kingdom." Simba stared in awe and asks,"Everything?" Element said,"Everything." Simba looked over to the Outlands and asks,"What about that shadowy place?" Mufasa replied,"That is the Outlands. You must never go there." Simba then said,"But I thought the king can do whatever he wants?" Nature smiled and said,"That is true but you must know what to do at the right time."

The four lions walked down the ramp of Pride Rock and went to the grassy are and Mufasa said,"Everything you see exist together, a delicate balance. When one of you three becomes a king, you must understand that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping Antelope. We are all connected in the great circle of life." Zazu then flew down and said,"Good morning, sires!" Mufasa smiled and said,"Good morning, Zazu." Zazu landed on Element and said,"How have you been prince Element?" Element smiled and said,"I'm been doing great." Nature gave Zazu a noogie and said,"It's good to see you again Zazu." Zazu smiled and said,"You too prince Nature."

Mufasa asks,"Any news we should know about?" Zazu replied,"Yes there are, sire. The monkeys are fooling around in the trees, crocodiles are snapping at anyone who gets close to them and the Elephants and rhinos have decided to stay together as a giant herd." A mole then came out and said,"King Mufasa, hyenas were spotted in the Pridelands." Mufasa said,"Zazu, bring the kids back." Simba asks,"Can I come?" Mufasa shook his head as he left.

Simba sighed and followed his brothers and Zazu back to Pride Rock.

The brothers decided to have a chat with Zazu and Simba went to see Scar.

Scar was walking along the side of Pride Rock. Simba soon arrived and said,"Hey uncle Scar!" Scar groaned and said,"Well, if it isn't my favorite nephew." Simba got on Scar's back and said,"Thanks uncle Scar. By the way, Dad, Nature and Element showed me everything in the Pridelands." Scar then came up with and idea and asks,"Everything?" Simba nodded and Scar asks,"Did they show you the Outlands?" Simba replied,"No. They say it's too dangerous to be there." Scar mentally smirked and said,"That's true because you are the youngest and only your brothers are allowed there since they're more brave than you." Simba said,"I'm brave." Scar then said,"Then you should have already been there." Simba asks,"What's at the Outlands anyway?" Scar said,"Nothing fun, just an Elephant Graveyard." Simba's eyes widen and said,"An Elephant Graveyard?! Wow." Simba then left and Scar smiled as he headed off to the hyenas hideout and thought _Those hyenas better kill that brat once and for all. _

Simba found his mother with Sarafina and Nala. He ran over to Nala and said,"Hi Nala." Nala greeted him back and Simba said,"Hey Nala, I just found a very cool place." Sarabi then asks,"And where is this cool place at?" Simba hesitated but said,"The waterhole." Nala exclaimed,"The waterhole?! What's so great about that? I rather spent some time with Element." The two mothers giggled and Simba whispered,"I'll show you when we get there." Nala understood and said,"Can I go with Simba, mom?" Sarafina asks,"I thought you rather spent time with Element?" Nala laughed nervously and said,"But Simba insist on going." Sarafina asks,"What do you think, Sarabi?" Sarabi said,"You two can go ahead." The two cheered and Sarabi said,"As long as Zazu goes with you." The two groaned.

Zazu then came and the three headed to the waterhole.

Nala asks,"So what is this cool place?" Simba replied,"An Elephant Graveyard." Nala exclaimed,"WOW!" Simba shushed her and they chatted.

Zazu saw this and flew down and said,"Look at you two, you both talking as if your more than friends. Your parents will be thrilled and they might even betroth you two together." Both the cubs asks,"Meaning?" Zazu said,"One day you two are going to get married." The two cubs exclaimed,"Yuck!" Simba said,"I can't marry her, she's my friend." Nala said,"Yeah and I already have my eyes on someone else." Zazu raised his eyebrow and asks,"And who is the lucky cub?" Nala blushed and said,"A lion of great courage and he always cares for me." Zazu said,"There's only three male cubs here and the only two left are Element and Nature." Simba's eyes widen and he sang,"Nala loves Element!" Nala growled at him and Zazu said,"Prince Element is a great choice as a mate for you since he is helpful and caring. Your parents might have already betroth the both you and Element." Nala blushed again as they continued their way to the waterhole.

They reached the waterhole and a rhino suddenly appeared and sat on Zazu. The cubs took the opportunity to run away. They soon stopped when they think they lost him and Simba said,"I thank that Rhino for seating on Zazu." Nala nodded in agreement and said,"Even so, I think we never would have gotten rid of him if we tried." Simba then pounced on her but Nala pinned him and said,"I bet only Element can pin me while you can't." Nala pinned Simba again as they tumbled down a hill and they saw the bones of elephants.

They were going to walk to a elephant skull when Zazu appeared and said,"We should return now, you don't want hyenas to come out here when things here are already full of danger." Simba smirked and said,"I laugh at the face of danger. Ha! Ha! Ha!" Hyena laughters were heard and Simba and Nala cowered behind Zazu as the same three hyenas that attack Nala came out and Shenzi said,"Well, well, well, looks like the cub from yesterday came here with a friend and a bird. Do you think we should eat them?" The two other hyenas nodded and they surrounded the three.

They all heard a growl coming from behind the hyenas. They all looked back and was face to face with Element in his Joker form. Element said,"What did I say about ever letting me see you in my sight?" The hyenas cowered before him as Zazu exclaimed,"Prince Element!" Simba and Nala stared in confusion. Element then said,"maybe this will help you remember." He exhaled fire and the hyenas backed away and Element sparked his antennae and lightning bolts shot out and it hit the ground in front of the hyenas. The hyenas retreated and Element turned to Simba and Nala, he slide his spirit card through his rouzer,**"SPIRIT!"** Statics engulfed him and he turned into a cub again. Simba and Nala gasped in surprise and Element said,"This is one secret me and Nature kept from both of you but Zazu and our parents know of it." They all headed back into the Pridelands.

Element glared at Simba and said,"Simba! What did dad, Nature and I said about going to the Outlands?!" Simba whimpered and said,"I just wanted to prove to you all I'm brave enough to be king." Element placed a paw on Simba and said,"Being brave doesn't mean you need to go the Outlands and almost get eaten by hyenas. Even worse, you dragged Nala into it." Nala's ears dropped and Element nuzzled her and said,"I don't want you to get hurt Nala. I care for you." Nala placed her head on Element and said,"I promise I won't do it again." Element nuzzled her and said to Simba,"Simba, being brave is about having courage and cofidence. Not pretending you can face dangers by yourself." Element looked at Zazu and said,"Tell dad we'll be back soon." Zazu nodded and flew back to Pride Rock.

An hour later, the three arrived at Pride Rock. Mufasa was mad at Simba and Sarafina was worried for Nala.

When the three got up the ramp, Mufasa roared at Simba and demanded,"Why did you go to the Outlands?!" Simba whimpered behind Element. Mufasa said,"You and Nala were lucky Element was patrolling and saw you two. To make things worse, you made Element revealed his true self to scare away the hyenas." Element said,"Dad, how about we explain to them?"Mufasa nodded and Nature and Element assumed their Joker forms. They told Simba and Nala about how the brothers arrived and how they had to keep their secret from everyone. When the story was finished, Simba said,"I'm sorry I went to the Outlands and for bringing Nala with me." Element placed his paw on him and said,"Just promise us you won't do anything else like that again." They hugged and went into the den after saying goodbye.

Somewhere in the graveyard, Scar was busy scolding the hyenas for a failed mission and came up with a better plan that he will commence the next day.

**A/N: The next chapter will be out on 20/6/13. Please review and Criticism is allowed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**A/N: Hey people! Chapter eight is here! In this chapter, Scar brings Simba to the gorge like in the movies and the same thing happens except the brothers will also be in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2. P.S. I would have upload this sooner but I needed to restart it after my computer shut down.**

The morning sun rose from the horizon and the animals were all starting to wake up.

At Pride Rock, Simba yawned as he woke up and he was greeted by his brothers. Element placed a paw on Simba and said,"Today is a new day and I hope you don't go anywhere near the Outlands again." Simba nodded and he walked out of the den. Element and Nature were discussing. Element said,"One of us should follow Simba just to be safe and we use our com link to communicate." The two agreed that Element will follow Simba while Nature stay with their parents. Element turned into his Joker form and slide a card through his rouzer,**"THIEF!"** Statics engulfed him and he became Chameleon Undead.

Element turned invisible and ran off after Simba.

Simba was walking along the side of Pride Rock and found Scar there. Simba ran up to him and said,"Hi uncle Scar!" Scar puts on a fake smile and said,"How's my favorite nephew doing?" Simba nuzzled his leg and said,"Hyenas were at the graveyard yesterday." Scar mentally smirked and said,"Were you scared?" Simba replied,"Only a little." Scar then said,"Your father has a surprise for you at the gorge. Do you want me to bring you there?" Simba nodded vigorously and Scar smiled as he picked up the cub.

Element was watching the entire thing and said to himself,"What do you have planned out Scar?" Element leaped down as silently as he could and tailed the two lions.

Back at Pride Rock, Mufasa and Sarabi woke up and saw Nature looking at them. Mufasa looked around and asks,"Where are Element and Simba?" Nature replied,"Element is following Simba so he wouldn't get into trouble again." Mufasa smiled and said,"Maybe Element is overprotective of Simba after yesterday's incident." Nature shook his head and said,"We Jokers are able to sense if danger will occur and Element will tell me if Simba gets into trouble." Sarabi raised an eyebrow and asks,"How will he do that?" Nature turned into his Joker form and said,"We have a device on our arms that can help us communicate to each other." The com link on Nature's are beeped and Mufasa and Sarabi got up. Nature calmed them down and answered the com link,"Element, something wrong?" Element responded,"Scar's bringing Simba to the gorge and he told Simba that dad has a surprise for him." Mufasa's eyes widen and asks,"Why would Scar do that?!" Element responded through the com link,"There are a few possibilities, one way is that he wants to get some time with him or maybe he wants to get rid of him." Mufasa demanded,"Why would you say that?!" Element said,"Because when Scar touched our heads when we first met, we knew from then that he was evil and will do anything to be king judging by his attitude towards you." Mufasa roared and said,"I'll be at the gorge to rip Scar apart!" Mufasa ran out of the den and Nature followed.

At the gorge, Scar placed Simba on a rock and said,"Wait here for your father. He will be here with the surprise." Simba asks,"What is the surprise?" Scar replied,"It won't be a secret if I tell you." Simba pleaded,"Please tell me the secret." Scar smiled and said,"Alright, I'll tell you. Your father is going to teach you how to be brave after your little incident last night." Simba's ears dropped and asks,"You know about it?" Scar replied,"Everyone knows." Scar then left and said,"I'll go get your father."

Element Leaped down silently after Scar was out of sight and he turned into a cub again and went to Simba. He tapped Simba on his back and Simba yelped in surprise. Element said,"Simba, we have to get out of here now!" Simba raised an eyebrow and asks,"Why should I get out of here with you?" Element replied,"Scar wants to get rid of us so he can claim the throne for himself." Simba snapped,"You're just jealous that I'm his favorite nephew and you're trying to make me hate him." Element sighed and they heard the ground rumbled.

They turned around and saw a large herd of wildebeests stampeding towards them.

Element quickly turned into his Joker form and said,"Get on now." Simba got on his back and Element climbed the wall but he got rammed by a wildebeest and Simba was sent flying onto a tree branch. Element jumped onto the tree and turned back into a cub again and saw that his paw was injured.

Mufasa, Nature and Zazu saw the stampede and they ran to the gorge while Zazu flew down to the cubs.

Simba said,"Zazu! Element's paw is injured!." Zazu said,"Don't worry, your father and brother are on their way." He flew back to Mufasa and said,"There they are and Element's paw in badly injured." Nature turned into his Joker form and leaped down on a wildebeest and jumped on the other wildebeests. Mufasa jumped down and ran past all the wildebeest but was rammed by one and he was trampled by the other wildebeests.

Scar appeared and knocked Zazu out. Three hyenas beside him jumped down and pounced on Mufasa, one of the hyenas pinned him down while another bit his paw and the last bit his neck. The three left as soon as they saw the lifeless body of the king. Scar smiled wickedly and said,"For once, you three proven yourselves worthy."

Nature reached his brothers and he picked them up and the wildebeests were all gone. They looked around and saw their father's lifeless body.

They gathered around his body and Nature turned into his cub form. Simba was sobbing and Element comforted him, Nature heard a noise behind them and he turned and demanded,"Who's there?!" Scar revealed himself and Nature growled and said,"It's your fault his dead Scar. You killed your own brother! What do you have to say for yourself?!" Scar laughed maniacally and said,"I feel great!" Three hyenas came and Scar said,"Kill them." Nature turned into his Joker form and picked up his brothers and ran away.

The hyenas were gaining on them when Element used his paw and slide a card through Nature's rouzer,**"MACH!"** Statics covered Nature and he ran at sonic speed, leaving the hyenas in a cloud of dust.

One hyena said,"What do we do now?" Another said,"We go back to Scar and say we killed them but if we see them again, we'll kill them." They laughed and returned to Scar.

At night, Scar had gathered the lionesses and Zazu.

He said,"I have some terrible news for all of you." Everyone looked at him and he said,"Mufasa and the princes are all dead." They all gasped and one asks,"How are they dead?" Scar replied,"During the stampede today, Simba and Element were trapped in the middle of it and Mufasa and Nature jumped in to safe them but the stampede was too strong and they all got trampled by the wildebeests." Nala was now sobbing, she thought _Element, how could you die when you said you will be by my side everyday? _

Scar then said,"As the law says, I am now king..." Hyenas appeared and everyone gasped. Scar continued,"...I will be making a better future by making lions and hyenas come together."

Rafiki was in a nearby tree and he heard everything. He returned to his baobab tree and swiped the painting of Element, Nature and Simba away but the paint was permanent so only swipe marks were seen.

**A/N: I hate my computer for shutting down. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry if this is late but I had to figure out what to write. In this chapter, the princes finds Timon and Pumbaa. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2.**

It has been hours and hours of walking, the three brothers were all tired from their journey and they were close to fainting.

After a few more hours of walking, Simba finally collapsed and Nature followed. Element was now protecting his brothers from the buzzards that came down to pick them. Element rammed the buzzards that were close to his brothers.

Element was about to give up hope when he heard a voice,"Yee-Ha!" He turned to see a meerkat and a warthog charging at the buzzards and chasing them away. The meerkat said,"Get out of here! Stay out!" The warthog said,"I love chasing Buzzards." The meerkat laughed and the warthog said,"Timon, one of the body is standing and looking at us." Timon looked back and yelped at seeing Element. Element stood in front of his brothers and said,"I thank you for helping me chase the buzzards away. Can you two help me find shade for my brothers?" Timon and Pumbaa discussed for awhile and they picked up the bodies and Timon said,"Follow us."

They reached an oasis and Pumbaa placed the bodies down and Timon splashed water at the two. Simba and Nature woke up and Element hugged them both and said,"I thought I lost you two!" Pumbaa then asks,"You two okay?" Nature sighed and said,"We wish, our uncle killed our father and now we can't return to our home because he'll send hyenas on us." Timon said,"You mean you were chased by hyenas?" Element nodded and said,"We would've ended their lives but I was badly injured and we had no choice but to run." Element sighed and said,"I never got a chance to see someone again." Nature and Simba knew who he was talking about and Nature said,"Don't worry Element, we'll go back there someday and claim back the throne."

Timon and Pumbaa were wide eyed and Timon asks,"Your princes?" Simba snorted and said,"We were." Element glared at him and said,"We are still princes and we will return to the Pridelands to claim back the throne and safe everyone else."

Timon then said,"If you want, you three can stay with us until you think you're ready to go back." The brothers nodded and followed Timon and Pumbaa to a forest.

They entered the forest nd Element said,"Thank you for letting us stay here with you." Timon replied,"Hakuna Matata." The three brothers raised an eyebrow and Pumbaa said,"It means no worries."

They walked for a few minutes before they stopped and Pumbaa said,"I'm hungry." Simba siad,"I'm so hungry I can eat a zebra." Timon laughed and said,"We're fresh out of zebras." Simba then asks,"Anything else?" Timon then said,"Listen, you three live with us now. So you got to eat like us." They walked to a tree trunk and Pumbaa lifted it and Element asks,"You two eat grubs?" They nodded and Nature took a beetle and said,"This reminds me of Element's dark roaches." They all stared at the two in confusion and Element said,"There's something we have to show you." They turned into their Joker forms and Timon and Pumbaa gasped and Simba asks,"What do you want to show us?"

Nature said,"Stand back." The three did and the Jokers snapped their fingers. Two portals appeared and one giant green humanoid cockroach and a giant dark humanoid cockroach came out and Element said,"These two are two of our minions that we can summon and they obey our every command." Nature said,"We have limitless amount of roaches in our army and they are indestructible." Timon, Pumbaa and Simba stared at the roaches in awe and Element said,"We are the only ones that can control them and we are indestructible like them."

After explaining more about the roaches and Undeads, they finally settled down and ate the grubs which the three brothers found surprisingly delicious.

Timon and Pumbaa gave them a tour of the forest and the brothers got used to the environment.

It was going well until Element and Nature fell to the ground, clutching their heads and groaning. Simba stood next to them and asks,"What's wrong?" The brothers suddenly stopped struggling and Element then said,"We are now half Undead and half lion." The brothers turned into their Joker forms and then turn back into their lion forms but they now looked different.

Element still had his red eyes but his body was a little bigger and a tuft of red mane was on his head.

Nature still has his green eyes, his body was also a little bigger and a tuft of brown mane was on his head.

Simba stared in awe and said,"You two grow up fast." Element smiled and said in a deep voice**(A/N: Like grown up Simba)**,"That's what happens when you're immortal." Element placed Simba on his back and they made their way to a big nest made of big leaves and they got in and fell asleep.

**A/N: This chapter might be short cause I ran out of ideas during this chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

**A/N: Hey people! I apologize for the short chapter but I hope you still enjoy this story. In this chapter, 2 years have gone since the princes arrived at the forest and when Nala comes, the Jokers are planning to go back with her. Will Simba follow them or will he just stay in the forest? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2.**

It has been two years since the brothers left the Pridelands and reside at the forest.

Element, Nature and Simba are all full grown lions.

Element was a muscular lion with a dark red mane that matched his eyes and thanks to his Undead strength, he is able to pin down an elephant all by himself.

Nature was also a muscular lion with a brown mane and his Undead strength increases his strength to be the same as Element.

Simba was also a muscular lion with a red mane and he was at least the same as an average lion.

The three lions were lazing around at the vine swings while Timon and Pumbaa were taking a stroll in the forest. Element decided to follow Timon and Pumbaa since he had nothing else to do.

The three were having a pleasant stroll until Pumbaa saw a beetle and decided to stalk it. Element noticed and followed Pumbaa.

They stalked the beetle out of the forest and they hid behind a tree trunk. Pumbaa was about to eat the beetle when he saw a figure in the grass, he squinted closely and saw a lioness before he screamed,"AHHHHH!" The lioness gave chase but was pulled to the ground by Element. Element said,"Get the others Pumbaa!" Pumbaa made a dash into the forest.

Element began wrestling the lioness. He clawed the lioness but she avoided it and rammed him, Element got away in time by jumping to his left and he tripped the lioness. He pinned her down and stared into her eyes, his eyes widen and he thought _Can this lioness be Nala?_ Element asks,"Where are you from?" The lioness growled and said,"Where I come from does not matter but what matters is why did you protect a prey?" Element replied,"I protect the innocence from those who could do them harm and I understand your hungry but no one eats any of my friends." The lioness raised an eyebrow and said,"You remind me of a friend I once cared for." Element asks,"What was he like?" The lioness replied,"He was selfless, caring and helpful. He saved me from hyenas and he cared for me, I never got a chance to see him after he went to save his brother."

Element got curious and asks,"Was he saving his brother from a stampede?" The lioness's eyes widen and demanded,"How do you know that?!" Element let the lioness up and said,"We finally see each other again after two years, Nala." Nala's eyes widen and asks,"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Element said,"This will be easy for you." He turned into his Joker form and Nala gasped and said,"Is that really you, Element?" Element turned back into a lion and nuzzled her before he said,"It's me alright. I missed you Nala." Nala was now sobbing as she nuzzled him back and said,"I missed you too. Why didn't you return to Pride Rock if you survived the stampede?"

Element sighed and said,"Simba, Nature and I were on a tree branch and when the stampede ended, dad was dead because Scar sent three hyenas to kill him in the stampede and then we were forced to leave the Pridelands and I have been planning my return for awhile now and now I will go back because you're still alive and well."

Simba and Nature came out of the forest and stood in front of Element and Nature demanded,"Who are you?!" Element stood in front of Nala and said,"Guys, this is Nala!" Simba's and Nature's eyes widen and Nala frown before she said,"It's good to see you guys too." Element comforted her and Nature said,"Sorry about that, we haven't seen another lion for two years while we were enjoying our carefree lives in this forest." Simba then asks,"Why are you here?" Nala said,"I came to get help. Scar has let the hyenas in to the Pridelands and everything is gone, no food and no water. Everything is dying since Scar became king."

Element then said,"That's why I'm going back to the Pridelands to reclaim the throne." Nature then said,"If you're going, I'm going with you." Simba snorted and said,"I rather stay here. I mean what's the point? We know Scar has a lot of hyenas and they can rip us apart." Element said,"Not if I get some friends to help." Nature nodded and turned into his Joker form.

Nala eyed Nature as he snapped his fingers.

A portal appeared and green roaches poured out.

Nala hid behind Element and he said,"Don't worry Nala. This are friends Nature created before we came to this world." Simba said,"Even if you use your roaches, there's no way I'm going back there." Simba stormed back into the forest.

Element shook his head and said,"He is still young." Nala then whispers to Nature,"Can I get some time with Element?" Nature nodded as he said,"I'll go reason out with Simba." He ran into the forest to look for Simba.

Nala then placed her head on Element and said,"I really missed you Element." Element smiled and said,"You sure gotten more prettier than I remembered." Nala blushed and Element licked her cheek before saying,"I missed you more than you can ever think and I won't stop because I care for you and I..." Nala interrupted by licking his cheek and said,"I love you Element!" Element smiled and said,"I love you as well Nala." They nuzzled each other and Element said,"Let's find water."

Element led Nala to a river in the forest and she drank it. Element placed a paw on her and said,"I will not leave you again Nala. I will be by your side forever once we reclaim the Pridelands." Nala nuzzled him and they walked out of the forest to find Nature.

Nature said,"Simba is resisting and he won't be going back with us." Element sighed and said,"I'm sure he'll be there when we need him or we will just come back for him when we reclaim the throne." Nature and Element turned into their Joker forms and they slide a card through their rouzers,**"MACH!"** Statics covered them and they both became Jaguar Undead each. Element carried Nala and they ran back to the Pridelands at sonic speed.

In the forest, Simba was with Timon and Pumbaa.

Pumbaa asks,"If your brothers are going back to reclaim the throne, why aren't you?" Simba frowned and said,"Because that's in the past and I have you guys." Soon, a cloud came above them and a silhouette appeared before them.

Simba got up and said,"Dad?" The silhouette turned into Mufasa and he said,"Simba, you have forgotten me." Simba said,"No! I didn't forget you." Mufasa countered,"You have forgotten what your duty is and therefore you have forgotten me." Simba said,"I am not a worthy king." Mufasa then said,"But you are a prince and you're still royalty." Simba said,"What do I do if I'm going to return to the Pridelands to help Element and Nature reclaim the throne?" Mufasa said,"You must be glad Element will be king because he is the oldest and he cares for you and everyone else. He will still find you if you didn't follow him and he won't stop finding you even when he is busy with other things."

Simba sighed and said,"Alright dad, I'll go and help him." Mufasa smiled as he disappeared.

Timon and Pumbaa said,"So are you going back to the Pridelands?" Simba nodded and asks,"Will you two follow me to help my brothers reclaim the throne?" Timon bowed and said,"We're right with you the whole way." Simba smiled as he ran out of the forest with Pumbaa and Timon following him.

**A/N: The gang are heading back to the Pridelands. The next chapter will be the end of 1. 2 will be after the next chapter. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Hey people! The chapter that marks the end of the first movie is here! The next chapter won't be the next movie yet. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2.**

After traveling at sonic speed for 15 minutes, Element, Nature and Nala finally reached the Pridelands.

The brothers turned back into their Joker forms and Element said,"Let's go find the other lionesses." Nature nodded and Nala asks,"Hyenas are surrounding the place, how are you going to get past them?" The brothers smirked as they slide a card through their rouzers,**"THIEF!"** Statics engulfed them and they both became Chameleon Undead each.

Element then said,"Lead the way." They turned invisible and they followed Nala.

Nala walked past multiple hyenas and the brothers eliminated the hyenas. They reached the cave and found the lionesses all pinned down by hyenas. One hyenas demanded,"Where's the food?!" One lioness said,"There is no more animal in the Pridelands." The hyenas then laughed and one said,"You are meat we will enjoy eating." Element snapped and he dragged the hyena and threw him onto the wall. Everyone looked around and one hyena demanded,"Show yourself freak!"

They all heard laughter as Element revealed himself in front of the lionesses. Some hyenas backed away but were sent across the room by Nature, who also revealed himself, and all the hyenas were cowering.

The brothers then turned into their Joker forms and a hyena gasped. Element eyed the hyena who gasped and said,"You remember us do you?" The hyena was whimpering in fear as Element grabbed him and bit his neck, the hyena was dropped and laid on the ground lifelessly. Nature snapped his fingers and roaches pinned down all the hyenas before dragging them back into the portal that they came in from.

Nala then ran in and a lioness exclaimed,"Nala!" The lionesses all looked at Nala and then backed away when Element walked towards them. However, one lioness remained and said,"Your alive!" Element and Nature turned back into their lion forms and all the lionesses gasped in surprise.

Element smiled and said,"It's good to see you too, Sarafina." Sarafina exclaimed,"Element! Nature!" They shared a hug and then Element turned to the other lionesses and said,"We'll explain everything when we reclaim the throne."

Hyena laughter was heard and the brothers immediately turned into their Joker forms and got into battle stances.

They waited until the hyenas appeared and Element froze them. The lionesses all gasped and one lioness said,"It is prince Element!" The lionesses all remembered that Element had the ability to freeze anything and they all soon crowded the brothers and Nature said,"Like what Element said, we will explain everything when we reclaim the throne from Scar."

Element then pulled out a card and slide it through his rouzer,**"CHANGE!"** Statics engulfed him and he became Kamen rider Chalice. A bow materialized on his hand and he removed the rouzer and inserted it on the front of the bow and said,"We'll give Scar a surprise attack." Nature nodded as he took out his Blaybuckle and placed it on his waist. Cards flew out of the left side of the buckle and became a strap once they reached the other side of the buckle, Nature pulled the handle and said,**"Henshin!"** The buckle revealed a golden spade with a red background and it announced,**"TURN UP!"** A green transformation screen of a Kabuto beetle came out and it went through Nature. Nature was now clad in his Blade Nature form.

The lionesses all stared in awe and the brothers said in unison,"Let's go kill Scar." The lionesses all roared in agreement and they all ran out of the cave.

Element said,"Mom is with Scar. We'll ambush Scar when he let his guard down." Nature nodded as the two ran to the side of Pride Rock.

The two stopped above Scar and they saw him slap Sarabi to the ground.

The brothers growled as a lightning bolt appeared and their shadow was seen by Scar. Scar looked up and saw the brothers leaped down beside Sarabi and he demanded,"Who are you two?!" Element growled as he knelt down and asks,"Are you alright mom?" Sarabi's eyes widen and softly said,"Element? Nature?" They nodded and Element exhaled fire at the hyenas that were close to them. Sarabi then said,"I thought you two died?" Nature said,"We are alive, dad's really dead and Simba refuses to come help us reclaim the throne."

Element kicked a hyena and said,"Help me out Nature." Scar's eyes widen and said,"My nephews Element and Nature. It's so nice to see you...alive." He glared at the three hyenas that he sent to kill the cubs two years ago.

Nature then said,"Why are you glad when you were the one who sent three hyenas to kill Mufasa and then ordered them to kill us!" Sarabi's eyes widen and Scar laughed nervously. Element then said,"Guess what, we escaped your hyenas and we're here to kill you and reclaim the throne."

Scar laughed and said,"How are you going to do that when I have a army of hyenas?" Nature smirked and snapped his fingers. A portal appeared and roaches poured out of it. Element said,"We have our own army and they are all indestructible." Nature gave a battle cry and the roaches followed.

Nala and the other lionesses all came up and helped Sarabi up while Element said,"Tell all the lionesses what you did or I'll kill you." Element walked forward and hyenas all leaped down but Element blew them all away with a tornado. Nature took out his sword and slashed at the hyenas that tried to pounce on him. The lionesses all leaped in to help the brothers.

Element slowly walked closer to Scar. The hyenas retreated but were rammed by roaches and killed. Scar backed away as Element slide another card through his rouzer,**"EVOLUTION!"** All his heart cards flew up and were absorbed into him. Statics engulfed him and he came out as Chalice Wild form. He grabbed the two blades from his legs.

Simba, Timon and Pumbaa soon arrived and rammed the hyenas in their way.

Simba pounced on Scar and pinned him down. Scar tried to get up but stayed down when Element placed the two blades near his throat. Element said,"You had your chance to tell everyone, now you will die." Simba pierced Scar with his claws and he roared in pain, Element stabbed the blades into his heart and Scar laid on the ground lifelessly.

The roaches pinned down all the hyenas that were alive and Nature said,"The hyenas are menaces for helping Scar murder Mufasa. Lionesses, do you want them to live or die." The lionesses all exclaimed in unison,"DIE!" Nature nodded and said,"Feast on the hyenas!" The roaches all dragged the hyenas into the portal and they all shrieked in fear.

Element looked at Simba and said,"Glad you could make it Simba." Simba smiled and said,"After being lectured by dad's spirit, how could I not." They laughed.

Nala stood next to Element and nuzzled him, Element smiled and nuzzled her back.

Rafiki then appeared next to them and said,"Element, it is time."

Element nodded as he slowly made his way to the edge of the Summit, everyone looked up at him as he did. Element looked up into the sky and he heard Mufasa's voice,"Well done, Element." Element smiled and gave a loud roar. The lionesses, Nature and Simba gave their own roar to indicate their acknowledgment and acceptance of the new Lion King.

Rafiki smiled as Element got down. Simba, Nature and Sarabi went over to Element and they shared a family group hug.

**A/N: This chapter is done! Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

**A/N: Hey people! I apologize for this short chapter but I hope you enjoy it. In this chapter, Element is king and he will need a queen. He has a lioness that he wants to have as his queen. Will this lioness accept or deny? Find out in this chapter. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King.**

It has been a day since Element had reclaimed the throne from Scar.

Everything seemed to be returning back to their normal state. The lionesses saw the vegetation growing again and a small amount of animals have returned to the Pridelands.

Element was patrolling the borders with his brothers while Sarabi was with Sarafina and Nala.

**With the brothers,**

The three brothers were walking past the waterhole and Simba asks,"Hey Element, you still remember our first play date with Nala?" Element smiled and nodded. Simba smirked and said,"I remembered that Nala was closer to you than me or Nature." Element looked at him and asks,"What are you trying to say?" Nature smirked and said,"I think Simba is trying to say that you should make Nala your queen." Element's eyes widen and he said,"I'll think about it."

Nature and Simba snickered while they followed Element.

Simba's stomach then rumbled. Element smiled and said,"There's a antelope in front of us about a few feet away." Element and Nature crept closer while Simba just sat there waiting.

Nature shot out a tentacle from his mouth and strangled the antelope and Element bit its neck.

The three feasted on antelope before making their way back to Pride Rock.

**With Sarabi, Sarafina and Nala,**

The three lionesses were lazing around below Pride Rock.

Sarabi then asks,"Nala, when do you think his going to ask you?" Nala raised an eyebrow and asks,"Who's going to ask me what?" Sarabi and Sarafina smiled and Sarabi said,"I mean Element. When do you think he'll ask you to be his queen?" Nala blushed and said,"I don't really no if he will." Her mother said,"I think he will soon. He has been quite close to you since you return with him."

Sarabi and Sarafina both laughed and Nala got up and said,"I just don't know." Sarabi said,"I'm sure he'll be asking you." She got up and Sarafina followed. The two left and Nala stayed there.

Nala then walked away and she hid behind a rock when she saw the brothers returned.

Nature said,"Go on Element, find Nala and tell her." Simba snickered and Element growled and said,"I will." Element walked over to Nala's direction while the brothers head back to Pride Rock.

Nala hid quietly while she saw Element sitting down on a rock.

Element sighed and said,"I know you're hiding Nala." Nala slowly stepped out and walked towards Element.

She sat next to him and he asks,"Nala, did you hear what my brothers just said?" Nala nodded and he said,"Nature was right, I am going to tell you this." Nala tensed up as Element looked at her and said,"Nala, we have been together ever since we met but not for two years. I missed you during those two years every time I made a plan to reclaim the throne. Now I am here to say this Nala. Will you be my queen?" Nala's eyes widen, she pinned him down and exclaimed,"YES!" The two nuzzled each other before they hugged. Unknown to them, the brothers and mothers were watching secretly.

Element and Nala soon headed back up the ramp.

They reached the top and their mothers were already there. Sarabi said,"I told you he'll ask you." Sarafina hugged Nala and Sarabi hugged Element. Nature and Simba dog piled Element and Simba said,"I knew you would do it bro!" Nature laughed and said,"I'm with Simba on that."

The new royal couple made their way to the den since it was now dark and Sarabi said,"Let's give them some alone time." They made their way to a cave near the den and went in.

Nala laid next to Element and said,"Goodnight, my king." Element licked her and she purred before he said,"Goodnight, my queen."

**A/N: Sorry it was late but ideas are running short. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

**A/N: Hey people! Sorry about the last chapter being short. This chapter, I'm going to fast forward a bit. Zira gets banish for attempted murder of Kopa and Kiara(I made them twins and the kids of Element and Nala. Nature was looking after them in Chameleon Undead form). I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2.**

It has been a few weeks since Zira's attempted murder and everyone was acting like it never happen at all.

The sun was almost up and Kopa was climbing on his father's back. Element chuckled as he stood up, he grabbed Kopa and placed him on the ground and asks,"What's the hurry?" Kopa smiled and said,"You said today was the day you show me and Kiara the kingdom." Element sighed and said,"Wake your sister up and we'll meet at the edge of the Summit." Element walked out as Kopa was busy waking up his sister.

A few minutes past and the twins finally arrived at the Summit. They sat next to their father as the sun rose. Element said,"What I am about to say was told to me by your grandfather. Everything the light touches, is our kingdom." The twins stared in awe and Kopa asks,"Everything?" Element nodded and Kiara asks,"What about that shadowy place?" Element sighed and said,"That's where the ones that tried to kill you reside in. Your uncle Nature would one day march in there and kill them but he and I have rules we have to follow." Kopa got curious and asks,"What rules?" Element smiled and said,"The rule is simple. Never harm an innocent being unless that being is food or that being has killed many others."

The three walked down the ramp and Zazu came and said,"Good morning, sire!" Element smiled and said,"Good morning to you Zazu, any news?" Zazu shook his head and said,"No sire, only news that some lions from the Outlands came in but they got chased by the rhinos." Element nodded and said,"You can take the day off." Zazu nodded and flew away.

The three continued their path to a grassy area and Element said,"Everything you see exist together, a delicate balance. When one of you two becomes a ruler, you must understand that balance and respect all the creatures. From the crawling ant to the leaping Antelope. We are all connected in the great circle of life." Kopa asks,"When do one of us becomes a ruler?" Element smiled and said,"I have changed the rule of that and now, when one of you gets married to a lion or lioness, that twin will be the ruler." Kopa smiled and said,"I don't mind at all if I'm not king." Kiara said,"I don't mind if I'm Queen." Element laughed and said,"You two remind me of your uncle Nature and I when your grandfather said only one of us will be king."

Element suddenly froze. Kopa raised an eyebrow and asks,"What's wrong dad?" Element turned around and stood in front of the twins. He yelled,"Show yourselves, Outsiders!" The twins stood behind their father as he turned into his Joker form**(A/N: The kids know about their father and uncle being Jokers)**.

Two Outsiders stood up and said,"The king is all alone. We will kill you now that we know your style of fighting."

Element smirked as he snapped his fingers, a portal appeared behind the Outsiders and two dark roaches came out and pinned the Outsiders down. Element walked up and said,"Didn't expect me to have roaches as well did you?" The Outsiders whimpered and Element said,"For attempting murder, the roaches will have both of you as breakfast." The two Outsiders's eyes widen and the roaches dragged them into the portal.

Element turned back into his lion form and his kids got on his back. They made their way back to Pride Rock.

Upon reaching, Nala was there waiting for them. Nala nuzzled Element before she picked up Kiara. Nature walked up and asks,"How did it go?" Element replied,"It went like how ours did and my roaches just had two Outsiders for breakfast." Nature nodded and said,"The Outsiders are planning something if they keep sending some of their own to the Pridelands to attack you and the twins."

Element then said,"Bring out as many roaches as you can and send them to every part of the Pridelands so we'll know where they will be at next time." Nature nodded and a portal appeared. Nature roaches poured out and leaped down Pride Rock and scattered everywhere to hide in the vegetation. Element sighed and said,"Let's hope no more Outsiders come."

Noon was approaching, Nature had gone out with a few lionesses to hunt for meat. Nala was with Element and the kids while Simba was taking a nap.

Kiara was playing tag with Kopa and Element was in his Joker form going through all his cards, Nala was interested in the cards and asks,"Can you explain to me what the cards can do?" Element looked at her and said,"Yes I can."

**After explaining all 53 of his cards,**

Nature entered the den with a zebra and said as he puts it down,"Here's lunch." Element hugged Nature and said,"Thanks bro." Element, Nala and the kids feasted on the zebra and Nature said,"One of my roaches caught an Outsider just now for trying to ambush me. Of course my judgment was death and the roach bit the Outsider."

Element sighed and said,"When will they realize that Scar was never a great king and he was a murderer?" Nature shrugged.

Simba soon came in and said,"Another Outsider was caught by a roach near the waterhole and is awaiting your judgment." Element got up and followed Simba out of the den.

Element stopped in front of the Outsider and demanded,"What are you Outsiders planning?!" The Outsider laughed and said,"We will claim back what is rightfully Scar's." Simba growled and said,"Scar is a murderer and this land belongs to Element!" Element raised a paw and said,"Simba, this is yours to take over. Do whatever you want." Element turned and went back to the den while Simba mauled the Outsider.

The moon came and all the lionesses fell asleep outside the den while the brothers, Nala and the kids fell asleep in the den.

**A/N: Sorry this took long. As I said, ideas are running low. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: Hey people! No thanks to running out of ideas, I'm skipping to the war between Zira and Element. Everything before that was the same as the movie, Kovu falls for Kiara and so on. Kopa sides with Kiara and the three will stop the battle later in the war. I do not own Kamen rider or Lion King but I own Adam/Element, Joker forms and everything else that you do not know in this story. Reminder: This is MY OWN VERSION of Lion King 1 and 2. I am sorry for skipping to the end.**

Zira and the Outsiders all came out of the river and all the animals scattered away in every direction.

At Pride Rock, Timon and Pumbaa were arguing about watching Kopa and Kiara.

The three brothers soon came in to see Timon holding on to all of Pumbaa's legs. Simba raised an eyebrow and asks,"What are you doing?" Pumbaa immediately got up and Timon fell. Element looked around and asks,"Where's the twins?" Timon and Pumbaa laughed nervously and Timon said,"They...vanished." Element snapped,"They're gone?!"

Zazu soon flew in and said,"Sires, the Outsiders are in the Pridelands. It's war!" Element said,"Zazu! Find the twins. Gather the lionesses, if they want a war, they'll get one." Element gave a loud roar and ran out.

Soon, all the lionesses gathered beside the brothers and Timon and Pumbaa shook their butts at the Outsiders.

Zira said,"It's over Pridelanders! I have been dreaming this day for years." Timon snorted and said,"She needs a hobby." Simba said,"Last chance Zira, go home." Zira smirked and said,"I am home." A lightning bolt appeared and Zira yelled,"ATTACK!" All the Outsiders slowly walked towards the Pridelanders. Element gave a loud roar before he and Nature turned into their Joker forms and they all slowly walked towards the Outsiders. The two sides picked up the pace and soon clashed.

The Outsiders somehow have the upper hand but were killed when they got close to either of the brothers.

Nature shot out a tentacle at an Outsider and swung her around, hitting the other Outsiders in the process.

Element was burning the Outsiders that got close and electrocuting those that were far from him.

Zira then came down and she and Element soon got into a fight.

Zira had her lionesses pounce on Element when they see an opportunity to do so and they all dog piled Element. Element created a tornado that sent all the Outsiders flying everywhere. Zira frowned and said,"It's so hard to get stronger lionesses." Simba then pinned her down.

Element was slowly making his way towards Zira and was ready to give the final blow when three lions landed in front of them and Zira kicked Simba off.

Element stared in surprise and said,"Kopa? Kiara?" The twins glared at him while Kovu glared at his mother as she exclaimed,"KOVU! Get out of the way!"

Kovu then said,"I'll never let you hurt the twins or Element. Not while I'm here." Zira growled and Element said,"Stay out of this."

Kopa then said,"Dad, this has to stop." Kiara nodded and said,"All of you don't have to do this. This war is unnecessary." Element looked at them in shock and said,"But they..." Kopa interrupted,"Us. Look at them, what difference are there between any of us." All the lions from both side all looked at each other in realization while Zira said,"Vitani, now!" Vitani looked at her mother and said,"No mother. Kiara and Kopa are right." She walked over to Kovu and said,"Enough."

Zira smirked and said,"If you're not going to fight, then you are going to die as well." All the Outsiders stared at her in disbelief and made their way over to Element's side.

Zira was pissed and demanded,"Where are you going?! Get back here!" Element smirked and said,"Let it go Zira. It's time to put the past behind us and forget about Scar." Zira yelled,"I'm never putting it away!"

The dam that was blocking the water broke and water started rushing through and caught Element's attention. Zira took the opportunity and pounced but was blocked by Kiara.

The two lionesses tumbled down the cliff as Kiara landed on a ledge while Zira was left hanging.

Element took out a card and slide it through his rouzer,**"****FUSION!"** Statics covered him as he became Eagle Undead and he jumped down. He glided down to Kiara and picked her up before he said,"I'm not going to lose you Kiara!" He flew back up with Kiara while Zira fell into the water and died as she drowned.

Element landed on top and placed Kiara down before turning back into a lion. Nala, Kopa, Nature and Simba came to the two and they all shared a family group hug. Element then walked up to Kovu and said,"Kovu, I was wrong. You belong with us." Element gave Kovu a hug and he returned it. Nature and Simba dog piled the two and Timon and Pumbaa also dog piled them while all the lionesses and Kopa laughed.

When they all got up, Element turned to all the lionesses and said,"It's time to head home."

Soon, every single one of them returned to Pride Rock. Everything went well, Rafiki made Kiara and Kovu an official couple and Element had all the animals assembled near Pride Rock to announce that kovu is the new king and Kiara is the new queen. The animals all cheered and Element soon heard Mufasa's voice,"Well done Element. We are one." Element smiled and said,"Thank you dad."

**A/N: Again I am very sorry of skipping so many parts of the story and the first chapter of the new story will either be out later or tomorrow. Please review and criticism is allowed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just decided that I will be starting something new here. I decided that I will start a Q/A. This will be for ALL my stories. Just review me a question and I will answer it. I'll be waiting for your questions so that it will be answered by me.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's notes:**

**Hey people! I just want all of you to know that I am going to start multi-story writing! After my current story ends, I will start on my Kamen rider and MLP crossover sequel and also an alternate to Kamen rider Kiva series. My OC for the alternate Kamen rider Kiva story is Kamen rider Serpent. The OC's bio will be published in my profile next week. The story will also start during the time when Kamen rider Arc was still alive. I hope you will all be looking forward to the stories soon! Also, tell me what you think of it.**


End file.
